


Mysteries in Mistfall

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: How Dani and her new friends, the Varanger-family, solved the problems in Mistfall.PS. This is NOT about the series with the same name that was released January 16th 2021, I'm writing the story of how we get to Dundull and solve the problems there!





	1. Horses on the loose and wolves on the hunt

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. "Bad news Thalia, Minka's sick so it means no training for us today... Guess we'll have to do something else." The mare shook her head like it didn't matter, as long as we had fun.

Thalias real name was Thundergirl and she's a Morgan-horse, the coat grey like a cloudy day, iceblue eyes and white stockings on all 4 legs up to the vertebra. If she was a Beauty to lay your eyes on, her past was just as awful. Thalia had started a carrier as a showjumper in the hands of a family who sadly did not understand the purpose of patience, especially the rider. Jumping the low obstacles in high speed might work in the lower classes but it takes technique to clear the higher ones. After a way too fast advance in the classes (if you ask me...) the rider had fallen off and punished Thalia. The punishment had continued until the trainer had forced her to sell Thalia and purchase a more experienced horse. I bought Thalia for a smal sum and I spent months to rebuild her confidence. It was challenging at first but I had managed to gain her trust.

I was just about to turn right towards the mountains to do some climbing with Thalia when an elderly lady called. "Excuse me young miss? Care for a lady in distress?"

I smiled. "I'm always willing to help with any way possible. Tell me?" The lady introduced herself as Grandma Rose before beginning. "You see, my granddaughter Rania was supposed to come and visit but she never came. Her and her mother Sigry lives in a village called Dundull which is located in Mistfall. Rania always bring fresh berries, she's an expert at Finding them. It's not like her to not show up. I really hope nothing's happened..."

Then a neigh was heard. I didn't recognize it but Rose went pale. We looked in the direction and a split second later a horse came bolting. A fully tacked-up Haflinger shot from the bottom of the hills and came to a stop in front of us, gravel Flying. The coat was dark-Brown dappeled, mane and tail White as snow. "It's Dellingr, Ranias horse! But where's is the girl?" Rose was really concerned now. "I better catch him before someone gets hurt! Come on Thalia!"

Dellingr turned on a dime and took off in a panic. It took some effort for Thalia to get close enough for me to grab the reins and slow down. "Easy buddy!" I chanted while calming down. After some stroking we made our way back to Rose. "Seeing Dellingr without Rania makes me nervous... They have a special bond you see, there's no way Rania would be thrown off... Can you please look for her?"

"Of course!" If I was lucky I could get into Mistfall today! "Knowing you'll go looking brings me some Peace... But Rania could be anywhere from Dundull and here..." Dellingr cut her off with a series of snorts. "I assume you know where your rider is? Then you should lead the way!" I said. Rose nodded. "Told you they have a bond. Rania is his family and Dellingr is her eyes."

"Wait wait wait, did you say eyes?" I said. "Rania is blind. But she is the best rider in all of Dundull!" Rose proudly stated. My chin dropped to my collarbones. "I haven't met her yet but she's nailed my respect and admiration!"

We followed Dellingr to Southern Jorvik, leaving Minkas courses far behind. I had a feeling somebody was stalking us and so did Dellingr. He spooked a few times, though I couldn't see what was the cause. Maybe he smelled something... I saw a white cane lay in the grass. "I'm betting 1000 Shillings this is Ranias! She must be close! Keep going Dellingr, we've got your back!"

The search progressed further south, near Starshine Ranch. "Rania, are you there?" "If you can hear me, please answer!" "I'm Dani, we're worried for you!"

In a small grove was where we found the owner of the cane. She was crawling, looking for the cane obviously. Dellingr trotted to greet her. The girl had black hair, a pelt over her shoulders (was the air a little colder in Dundull?" and turned her head from side to side. "Keep making noise and the wolves are returning! Wait, you have my cane? Thanks a bunch! I'm guessing you know my name by now, nice to meet you!"

"Your grandma Rose sent us. I'm Daniela but call me Dani, my horse is Thalia."

"Considering the circumstances I'm glad she sent back-up even though I hate the fact that she's worried..."

"What's your business on this side of Jorvik?" My curiosity took control. "Normally we'd ride through the villages without problem but I couldn't use the main road due to quarantine." Rania told us. "What quarantine?"

"I'll get to it. Anyway, we took a shortcut over the mountains. But I knew we were in dire straights when the wolves arrived. Something's wrong with them so don't get upset with them! The way they smell... They attacked at the slope and one of them must've nipped at Dellingrs leg. I swung the cane to scare them off but I lost my balance and rolled down the mountain while the sounds of Dellingr and the wolves faded. I've been in hiding since."

"But if you lost the cane in the fall, how were you gonna find the way to Firgrove?" My admiration for the blind girl grew more and more. "I can hear the ocean as clear as a whistle, plan B was to follow the waves until I found the road again."

Wow... Now my adventures with Missy seemed overshadowed by Ranias adventures. "But enough about me, what's your story---"

Howling cut through the air. I had forgotten about the wolves. Were they the ones that had stalked us while looking for Rania? They came closer. They didn't look as friendly as "my" pack in Golden Hill. "Should've kept my mouth shut." My heart threatened to escape from my chest. "Not your fault. You trust me?" Rania said while adjusting herself in the saddle. "What other choice do I have?" I said. "We'll seperate some wolves, they're not as aggresive if the pack is split up. Not even these would go inside Firgroves walls. Ride like the wind, we'll catch up on the other side."

As if we've roden together for years, we rode like maniacs towards Firgrove and safety.


	2. Duel between doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the third time: what's with this talk about an infection in Dundull?" I nearly burst of curiosity. "Yes, what's the trouble now Rania? How's your mother? What's going on?" Rose asked.

Thalia and Dellingr raced to see who came to the village first. But a wolf was a little too close for comfort. "I'll hold them off, go! We'll catch up!" I wasn't too happy about leaving my new friends behind but I knew Rania was right. Thalia made a final effort towards Firgrove. Inside the walls we stopped infront of the inn where grandma Rose was waiting with a woman with red hair. "Dr Eiren" was labeled on the tag on her dark-green labcoat. "There you are Daniela, but where's Rania?" Rose said.

My heart nearly stopped. Had the wolves gotten what they wanted? But then I heard one of my favourite-sounds: hooves in gallop. Que Rania and Dellingr arriving like a whirlwind. "Told you I was trustworthy!" she exclaimed, eyes glittering. "And there's my girl! What happened?" Rose insisted. "Long story short: Dellingr spooked at the sight of a tractor, I lost the cane but Dani kindly found it for mer."

"You seem to be in good health but your horse has some marks that resemble scratch-marks..." was the Doctors/ veterinarians diagnosis. Rania waved her hand dismissal. "There were some massive tistles."

Then another sound, unfamiliar to the area, was heard: car-tires against gravel. A white van drove in and parked infront of us. A man who looked like he'd enjoyed a few donuts too many came out, dressed in a mintgreen shirt, gloves and a beret. "Dr Oplet" was written on the name-tag. "Rania! Finally! The whole of Dundull is worried about you!"

"What are you doing here?" Rania said surprised. "Aren't the rules clear enough: NOBODY leaves the village until quarantine is revoked. Come with me now!"

"Excuse me but what's the deal with a quarantine in Dundull and why has it gone by the rest of Jorvik?" I said. "Stay away from the girl unless you wanna get sick too!" Oplet sneered. "If that's the case, put up some signs written in brail!" Rania snapped back, making me laugh and Eiren smirk. Rania sure had some good clapbacks!

"On whos order are you trying to take my grandchild?" Now Rose took part. "The order is issued by Dundulls city-council! The girl is a health-hazard!" Oplet growled. "If the girl is sick then I'm Queen of England. The girl is in perfect health. And what kind of malady is it?" Eiren asked, rather innocent and intrested.

Oplet shifted. That gave me the answer: something was very wrong with the so-called quarantine. There was a cause of it and it's not natural.

"Like chicken-pox but less. dangerous. A silly vet shouldn't question me!" Oplet tried. Eiren fired her coky smile. "I'm a certified doctor. I spent a decade in the big city as an ER-doctor before trying vet-medicin. Where did you go in school?"

I muffled a snicker. The 4 of us had Oplet cornered. And he knew it. "Keep the girl, just stay away from Dundull. The draining- I mean the illness is almost gone!" With those final words he stormed to the car and took off.

Wait, draining? Of what? "That dude Opet is a weirdo." Rose stated. "He's nothing but trouble." Rania agreed. "For the third time: what's with this talk about an infection in Dundull?" I nearly burst of curiosity. "Yes, what's the trouble now Rania?" How's your mother? What's going on?" Rose asked.

Rania took a breath before she started telling. "I barely know it myself, but one day a bunch of people arrived and said our water wasn't safe. But that's untrue! The source is one of the cleanest on the island!"

"You might have the spirit of a Varanger but that's not an excuse to cause trouble!" Rose said. "I'm good at reading people and somethings fishy about Oplet! And I haven't a sneeze ever since they put up the fences around the lake." Rania continued. "I agree with you, if an infection really was the problem then it would well-known all over Jorvik. And I also heard talk about roadwork on the way to Mistfall, but a quarantine? That can't be right!" Eiren put in. "I'm ready to bet the roadwork is a way to stop people from coming into Mistfall." I said.

"I'm gonna solve this! Dani, you up for coming along to Dundull?" Rania said with hope. "I'm in! This is gonna be fun!" I love adventures and with new friends it's more fun! "If you're heading back I'd like to tag along? I had plans to travel there and study the wildhorses." Eiren said timidly. "Fine by me. The more, the merrier." I said with a shrug. Rose sighed of relief. "I feel better knowing a grown-up is coming with you."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Rania groaned. "All animal-lovers are welcome, that is if you trust the blind one!" she added. "We have just a problem: the roadblock is very real even if the 'infection' Maybe isn't." Eiren said. "Leave that to me. Mr Franklin has a soft spot for cloudberry-jam. Give me the berries if you please Rania." Rose said.

Apparenly the berries had survived the wolf-attack. Go figure.

One jar of jam and a permission later we headed our way to the passage. "Dani, you never told me about your adventures! We've got the time!" Rania called. "Ok, but it's a lot... It all started with my arrival to Jorvik and Morningmist." I began.

We were stopped at the roadblock by 3 guards. "No papers, no passing." The leader said weary. Wonder how many times a day he had to say that? I smirked and handed over the permission. "This look right to you?" I said innocently. They read the paper very closely. "I can see why the doctor wants to get in but not 2 teenage-girls... Oh well, none of my business. Open up!"

The other 2 lifted the gates away. The road was clear!


End file.
